


Tender and Trust

by UmbralUltimas



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: And a little bit of introspection in there for fun, Bottom Neku, M/M, Pretty much just soft-feeling pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbralUltimas/pseuds/UmbralUltimas
Summary: A snapshot of an intimate moment (or; sometimes Joshua can't believe this is something he's allowed to have)
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Sakuraba Neku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Tender and Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of another fic, but then it became out of place. But, I liked the way it was written enough to post it as it's own thing, so enjoy some soft-feeling smut and Joshua being weak for Neku.

He ran his thumbs along Neku’s hip bones, enjoying the sounds of his partner’s hitched breaths. Neku’s legs squeezed against his sides, hands curled into lazy fists on his chest as he adjusted to the penetration. He didn’t know if it was the cooling air or Neku’s own sensitive body that was causing him to shiver, half wanted to pull Neku down into his embrace to warm him up or make him tremble even _more._

Joshua willed himself patience, continued to stroke quivering hips. His beloved would adjust soon enough and start moving, and that was when he’d become truly _beautiful._

No matter how many times Joshua has seen it before, Neku is still at his most splendid at their point of union. Nothing about him was quiet or demure, not his voice, not his movements, not his gaze. Everything about him in that moment was so _warm_ that Joshua wanted to pull him into his embrace and never let him go. 

One of Neku’s hands spread across his chest, lightly stroking around one of his nipples. Joshua let out a shaken breath, tilted his head back in a metaphorical display of trust. In response, he felt a nail travelling from his throat to navel in a light scrape as Neku’s amusement flowed over him. Hands that could just as easily wrap around his throat instead touched light, as if he was something _precious_ to preserve. 

(Rarely, Joshua sometimes still couldn't believe that he deserved this, to be able to hold Neku _so_ close and love him even after what he had done. But Neku believed he did, and he was always, _always_ weak to whatever Neku desired in the end).

Neku experimentally shifted his hips, breath catching and _everything_ involuntarily squeezing as his eyes drifted shut. Joshua in turn dug his nails into hips, forcing himself to be still and resist the urge to set the pace. The amusement from earlier had disappeared, lust and something _predatory_ taking its place. 

Neku submit, but only a fool would call him _docile._

It something he absolutely adored, Neku's refusal to play along with the stereotypes associated with his position. He engaged with the confidence that he could flip control from Joshua on merely a whim if he wished, but chose not to. Joshua retained control, because _Neku_ allowed it. 

Neku leaned down to mouth at the side of his jaw as he started a _slow_ rhythm. Joshua slid his hands from hips to back, lightly rocking along with Neku’s desired pace, drawing out small gasps of pleasure. He himself was softly panting back, turning his head to catch his partner in a messy, open kiss. 

_‘I adore you.’_ he said with every kiss. His hands against soft skin as if revering a deity.

It seemed to be what Neku wanted, hips and thighs picking up speed as their kiss deepened. His thoughts were becoming disjointed, overwhelmed with pleasure and the need for _more._ So Joshua slid a hand around to his front and thumbed at the head of Neku’s erection, immensely enjoying the arch and gasp he got in return even if it meant Neku pulling away from their kiss.

They slipped into an easy rhythm, Neku rocking above as Joshua got him off below, licking a stripe up his bare chest before pressing kisses along the cooling trail and making him cry out.

 _‘Do you know how much I love you?’_ He wanted to imprint it into Neku's skin, until it sank into his very _soul_. That he was loved, adored.  
With his mouth busy, he said it with his fingers, pressing into the flesh of Neku's hip as if he could brand the words there as a permanent reminder.

Neku seemed to get the message, his pleasure reached an overwhelming pitch, whole body tensing _deliciously_ as their mutual climax approached. Joshua found himself struggling to hold onto his senses as he closed his eyes, pulling Neku down and closer and breathing the smell of sweat as they continued to rock desperately against each other. Neku gasped a warning, his body beginning to clench and tense, and Joshua pressed lips to a red ear, whispering for him to come.

Neku bit down on his neck as he trembled, coming over Joshua's hand and himself. But he kept his hips rocking, until Joshua's thrusts started to go off-pace, and was coming inside him. 

Affection, deep and tender, flooded his senses as Neku finally started to slow his movements, letting go of Joshua’s skin and pressing a soft kiss there instead. As his beloved came to a gentle stop, he couldn’t resist tucking his head against Neku’s neck. He nuzzled in, rubbing his free hand up and down Neku’s shivering back. In response, Neku pressed cute little kisses to his temple.

But, the scent of sweat and the feeling of semen quickly cooling was uncomfortable to them both, slight discomfort bleeding into Neku's otherwise warm satisfaction.

So he moved his hand from Neku’s back, gave a soft exhale as Neku pulled himself up and off Joshua’s hips. Reluctantly opened his eyes to reach for the box of wipes and watch Neku give him a tired but satisfied little smile as he made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up more thoroughly.

As Joshua fixed the mess left on his own hand and body, he found himself humming and relaxing to the sound of running water. He disposed of the wipes and let his eyes slip closed, honing in on Neku’s lazy content. He would _never_ get over such a wonderful individual, bright and full of promise.  
A soul that had decided to settle with _him_.

(He still struggled to accept that someone like Neku still had utmost trust in him even after their formerly turbulent relationship post game, to trust him enough to engage in what was possibly the most _vulnerable_ activity Neku could ever do, short of holding a loaded gun to his heart and trusting Joshua with the trigger, and _still_ trust that Joshua would sooner erase himself than hurt or force him).

Soon enough, a slim body tucked itself into his arms. Neku wrinkled his nose slightly at the sweat still on Joshua’s skin, but both of them were settling in for post-sex cuddling and sleep, so Neku allowed himself to be held close, soul humming in contentment that allowed Joshua to close his eyes and relax. 

He’d shower in the morning. Neku would cook something and they’d playfully pick at each other over breakfast like they had been during the last few years since the Game. Neku would likely call him an asshole in that affectionate tone of his, and Joshua would just take him in and _wonder_ , and be caught staring and be called a romantic _sap._

So he curled around Neku tighter. Whispered a tired ‘I love you’ into his hair and smiled as it was sleepily murmured back.


End file.
